Clean Start
by xBDMx
Summary: After the Final Opera, Shilo has an opportunity to help save and change GeneCo. for the better. Will Shilo be able to survive another traumatic adventure starting with a silly question? "What would I change about myself?" DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY! If you feel like using this fic to inspire one of your's, PM me to ask to use it.
1. Three Months Later

**Hey guys. I'm taking an obvious long break from Blood+ a while to work on something I just recently saw. :D I've chewed on the idea a while now, so tell me what you think!**

**I own nothing from this movie [though I wish I did].**

"Genetics," Shilo whimpered. Still, when Amber had dropped by unexpectedly, she was ready to slam the door in her face. The only thing that stopped her was that one word, and Amber Sweet knew exactly why it effected her still. She opened the door a little wider and allowed the girl inside the house.

Ever since her father died, she has changed nothing about the place. Even after she found his lair from his Repo days, she couldn't bring herself to change anything quite yet. Amber sniffed around. The look of distaste on her face caused Shilo to grimace and slam the door shut behind her.

"What do you want now, Amber?" she asked. It was the third time this week Amber sweet had paraded herself around and attempted small talk. Amber's look still changed, but the changes were less dramatic now. These days, she wore a cooler, collected look on her face. Today, her hair was a golden honey color and it fell just below her ears lobes. She wore a bright green mini jersey dress over white leggings that stopped halfway down her calf. She sported a pair of bright green heels that made Shilo's feet ache just looking at them to complete the outfit.

Amber turned her frosty blue eyes on Shilo with a look of concern. She hadn't spoken yet, so Shilo cleared her throat.

"Amber, what do you want?" Amber frowned and took a seat on the couch in the front room.

"Don't rush me, Shilo," Amber sighed, examining the microscopic imperfection on her dress that caused her to smooth it meticulously. "I wanted to speak of something pleasant before getting to the serious matter." Shilo huffed out a sigh and sat next to her. She flipped back a black lock of hair from the wig she still wore. She scratched her scalp lightly.

_Maybe I should get a new wig. This one is old, and it's been itching like crazy!_ She folded her delicate, pale hands together.

"Then start," Shilo said, black eyes guarded.

"First of all, how have you... um... been?" Amber asked. It was a lame excuse to ask how Shilo was handling her father's and Blind Mag's death. "Nathan was a very good man and... um... I just wanted to..."

Shilo took a second to control her facial expressions. Amber Sweet normally never complimented someone, and she normally never felt guilty about her death. Shilo shrugged and looked up at Amber, meeting her eyes with caution.

"I've been fine. Not much has changed yet. My dad's will said I have this house and the finances he's saved for me until I'm 21." Her father had worked to save money for Shilo just in case he... passed early. Shilo held back the knot in her throat like an expert. She had avoided cameras until she could control her tears.

"I... ah, see. I see. Um..." Amber started to stutter for an another question. This was also something she'd never done before. Shilo held up a hand to stop her.

"Stop, Amber. You don't owe me anything. The things that happened are sealed away now."

Amber took a moment, a strange look on her face.

"I know," she finally said. "I had a feeling you'd say that." She shook her head. "I still need to apologize for who I am. For how I had once treated the people around me, and how I treated Blind Mag. She... she's never really hurt anyone. She wasn't even rude to me when I was such a bitch to her. When my father..." She paused a moment and covered her mouth. Amber was spoiled once, but she still loved her father. "When my father passed, he had told me how much of a disappointment I was. You were... ah... occupied." Shilo nodded for her to go one. She already knew what Amber meant.

Amber cleared her throat and started again. "I thought long and hard on that. I never understood why I was such a disappointment until I looked at myself off of Zydrate. I finally kicked the habit completely a few months ago thanks to... You know." Shilo nodded. The two girls shared a grimace.

After the incident, Graverobber had made a few changes himself. He still lived as a rogue from the submarkets that still sold street Zydrate, but he had a better sense of... Honor? Shilo winced at that thought. He probably just took his eyes off the cash for a second to see about making things better in the slums. If they were better, so was his profit.

Still, Graverobber had avoided Shilo and GeneCo. after the Final Opera. Shilo hesitated, but she then slowly reached and gave Amber's hand a light squeeze. Her hand then retreated quickly to her lap.

"Shilo, I will apologize for what has happened because of GeneCo."

Shilo finally gave. A tear slid down her cheek before she sniffed and squeezed Amber's shoulder gently. Amber herself was a little shocked at the friendly gesture. "I accept," Shilo finally said. She then stood and fixed her feathered tu-tu. She then readjusted the black blouse.

"Now, Amber, what is the other serious business." That was it. What was said would probably never leave that room. Pavi and Luigi both hated Shilo. Still, Amber had taken control in the chaos, so they probably hated her too when they weren't trying to strangle each other. GeneCo. was now safely in Amber's hands.

"I need your help," Amber said simply. "I, um, need help rebuilding a good reputation for GenCo." Shilo's brows raised a fraction before she sat down again.

"I have no idea how I can help that," Shilo said. "I barely trust GeneCo. - no offense – after what had happened." Amber frowned.

"No, I know what you mean. GeneCo. still has morale issues, and we need to find a way to reinforce the payments for organs without the fear of Repo Men. I've been working on that separately, though." Shilo nodded when she paused for her to continue. "I need you to either publicly state GeneCo. is going to give you a surgery for a fashion statement and that you trust GeneCo. has changed for the better, or you could become my partner in running GeneCo."

Shilo's eyes widened. Neither decision was a good one for her. She had pretty much left GeneCo. because of the dark past. Amber noted her hesitation with a nod.

"I don't trust Pavi or Luigi to be partners with me, and anyone else would only exploit what was once GeneCo. All I need the world to know is that GeneCo. is starting to make some changes." Shilo sighed.

"You do know that I don't know how to run a business, and changing myself goes against my morals." Shilo grimaced as Amber left a single blue pill on the coffee table in front of them. "That better not be bribery."

Shilo still had problems with her blood. She never quite understood it. Then again, the year 2079 was filled with a bunch of "misunderstood" things. Amber finally smiled weakly.

"No. I did some research into really old medical books my dad had kept hidden away. They were supposed to go to Pavi, but he was only thinking of selling them. I blackmailed them from him." Amber grinned proudly, finally. Shilo smiled back shyly. This was the first time she'd ever felt so... friendly with Amber. "You have a very old blood disease from the early century years. It happened before the organ failures, and very few people have it now. It's called Hypoglycemia. You need to eat a certain amount of food each day. I didn't find much, but I suggest you do some research yourself and eat at least one thousand calories worth of food a day. Your blood depends on the amount of food."

Shilo stared at the little blue pill. Amber sighed. "That's only going to neutralize it temporarily until you can find a suitable amount of food. It's another change I'm making for GeneCo. We shouldn't be suggesting medications to our patients so much." Amber stood and smoothed out her skin-tight dress. Shilo envied such a form. Being incredibly skinny, she always felt a little... awkward.

"Think about it," Amber said, walking slowly toward the door. "You don't need an answer right away, dear." She left the house at that. Shilo took the pill from the counter and swallowed it down.

Her father had been poisoning her blood for years. There must have been medical records on how Shilo would sometimes feint even after she stopped taking the poisons. She'd always feel a little better after eating something, though.

It was late in the evening now, and Amber's car had disappeared an hour ago. She had a lot to consider. Shilo climbed the stairs to her bed room.

Nothing had changed there, either. Shilo scratched her scalp irritably and yanked the wig off.

"I need a new wig," she muttered to herself. She was pretty sure she still didn't have hair.

"Nope. Not anymore, kid."

Shilo yelped and threw the wig at the voice. Graverobber caught it and grinned mischievously at her. _Of course_, Shilo thought, glaring at him.

"Don't you know?" she asked, already accustomed to Graverobber finding anyway into her house that he wished. It was starting to creep her out a little, but fighting with him on it was a waste of time.

"Don't you greet your guests politely?" he asked, a brow raised. His grin turned from mischievous to cheeky. Shilo snatched the wig back from him with a hiss.

"Oh no you don't," he said, taking the wig back. "Let your hair grow more. That's why this thing itches." Shilo started to turn toward the mirror.

"What are you talk"- She stopped mid-sentence as she saw her reflection. She hadn't looked in a mirror since her father died. She used to always see the blood on her face. Though those visions had passed, she was still unnerved by her reflection. Now, though, she stared in delight. Light brown curles had started to sprout on top of her head. They were loose curls that held some gold highlights in them.

Hesitantly, she reached a hand up and rubbed the soft inch of hair on her head. She hadn't noticed for so long. It's been three months at least. Still...

"Wow," she muttered, eyes wide in the mirror. Her skin was still pale, but she had never grown hair before. She wanted to squeal and jump around in delight, but her shyer side held that back.

Graverobber stepped behind her and grinned cheekily again. Then he held her in a headlock while he gave her a good dutch rub.

"Couldn't do this with a wig!" he teased. He quickly released her. Shilo grabbed the pillow on the stool in front of her bed. She tossed it at him.

"You ass!" He grinned and caught the pillow.

"What did Ms. Sweet want?" Graverobber asked, eyes slightly alight. She was pretty confident that he had grown a little crush on her. The few times she was over, Graverobber had appeared right after she left. He always asked questions about how he was doing and what she needed and the usual that led Shilo to believe he had a little crush on her.

"How cute," she murmured. "She needed my help to restore GeneCo.'s reputation." Graverobber frowned and moved to sit on Shilo's window sill.

"How?" he asked. "That one stumps me, even. Unless... did she ask you to publicly make a statement about it or offer you a place in the company? Most people would see that if the former heir trusted the company again, so could they. I've heard talk in the submarkets about GeneCo. banning Repo Men now. People feel a hell of a lot relieved from hat." He flipped a page in one of Shilo's bug books. She snatched it from him and closed it.

"Watch it! That's important! Yes, she did offer me a partnership, but I don't know anything about business. It's either that, though, or get a surgery sponsored by GeneCo." Graverobber chuckled.

"She picked a big one, didn't she? Still, don't get into what you don't know, kid." Shilo growled.

"I have a name, you know," she muttered.

"I know."

There was a breeze. Shilo looked up as Graverobber plunged out the window. When she rushed to look outside, he was out of sight.

"Ass," she muttered. "What would I change about myself?" Shilo slammed the window shut next and locked it before going to bed early.


	2. Sweet Changes

**This chapter was a little more than I thought it would be. Graverobber has made the decision to disappear? Damn. Amber is possibly in love with him? Double damn.**

**I own nothing from Repo [though I wish I did].**

Sunlight had broken through the smog of the morning. It irritated Shilo's eyelids open. She didn't know when she fell asleep last night, but she remembered falling asleep with ideas on what she may want to change about herself. In the end, she couldn't think of anything. Sure, Shilo was still a teenage girl who wasn't always satisfied with her appearance sometimes, but she believed changing her body was only a way to run away from the problem instead of facing it. With a yawn, she slowly sat up from under her quilt. She lifted the quilt off of her and noticed her shoes were off. She didn't remember taking them off when she lay down last night.

"Good morning Shilo," Graverobber said from the windowsill. Shilo yelped and automatically reached to throw something at him. Her fingers closed around a pillow that she chucked at him.

"Do you always greet a friend like that?" He asked, another cheeky grin on his face as he caught the pillow. Shilo growled at him and stood from her bed.

"We're friends? When did this happen?"

Graverobber frowned this time. The frown was so out of place on his face that Shilo had to blink a few seconds.

"I would like to pretend so for now," he said, the smile slowly forming again. Shilo let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Amber's on her way," Graverobber continued. "I heard from an inside source that she's also bringing Pavi and one of his ornaments. He insisted on coming this time and had a huge fit in front of some of the other employees."

Shilo rubbed her temples gingerly. Pavi freaked her out. She would never say so to his face, but he caused her to shiver and retreat. Graverobber caught her frowning and flicked her forehead gently.

"Don't worry. I told you he also had an ornament with him."

Shilo snorted. "I just get a little freaked out is all." She walked steadily to her closet and went to pick out a pink and black dress. There was pink lacy trim along all of the edges and a bright pink bow on one shoulder. That bow also had a pocket hidden underneath. When she thought Graverobber wasn't looking, she reached for the small blade she bought a couple days right after the Final Opera for protection. She slid it in the hidden pocket and settled the dress over her shoulder.

"Get out so I can change," Shilo said, turning to see Graverobber had already disappeared.

With a huff of breath, Shilo reached into her dresser to pull out a pair of black stockings with a pink, intricate design in lace. She dressed in clean clothes for the day and checked the time in the clock on her wall. It was almost ten in the morning. The sun was already starting to fade behind the smog of such an industrial town.

Shilo zipped up the back of her dress and reached for her wig out of habit. Last second, she caught her reflection in the mirror and the light brown curls on her head. She grinned and left the wig. She opened the door and ran into Graverobber... literally.

Both of them stumbled and landed on the ground. Graverobber blinked and stared up at the ceiling. "Geez you need to eat more," he muttered in Shilo's ear. Shilo giggled and slowly sat up.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," she said as she stood and tugged Graverobber up with her. While he still had her hand, he put her in another head lock for a dutch rub. Shilo growled and bit his arm, tasting something strange on his jacket. Still... the smell was familiar.

He let her go while Shilo racked her memory for the old smell. "Why do you smell like sulfur?" she asked. "Isn't sulfur, I don't know, illegal?" Graverobber simply grinned and started down the stares as the door knocked.

Sulfur was outlawed twenty years ago when a group of extremists made a concoction combing an illegal drug with it. When you boiled the mixture in any random place, a gas would form immediately and suffocate whoever was within twenty yards of the mixture. Since sulfur was already running in short supply, they simply made it illegal and contained as much as they could on a hidden island... or so some believed. There were those who thought there were still some other hiding places for the hidden sulfur.

Shilo simply sighed and started down the stairs after him. Of course, he was nowhere to be seen after that. There was another knock at the door, this one a bit more aggressive.

"One moment!" she called, making sure her stockings were straight and her dress was smooth. The skirt was a little ruffled, but she always thought that made it look a little more relaxed. She reached the door and opened it. Amber smiled.

"Hello Shilo," she said. Shilo stepped aside and let her in. Pavi and a curvy red-head clinging to his arm followed in after her. Pavi's voice rang through the halls.

"Why, it's like I've seen a ghost! How have you been Shilo? You look so... different." Amber touched one of Shilo's curls hesitantly.

"I didn't realize you could grow hair," Amber murmured.

Shilo shrugged. "I think my hair started to grow after I stopped taking the poison."

Pavi laughed and the red-head giggled with him. "Have you met my friend Marissa?" he asked, gesturing to the red-head. "I heard about Amber's little project and thought you would never become a partner in business with her."

Shilo was a little shocked that Pavi would be observant enough. Not only did Shilo know nothing about business, but running it with Amber would be like running a shadow that would black her out. She couldn't handle looking at the people who were once apart of something so... bloody. Even if they didn't know their parts, it still unnerved her. Then again, Pavi may just be trying to persuade her away from taking the position so he could have it himself.

"...She even styled Blind Mag once!"

Shilo looked up and blinked. She hadn't realized she wasn't paying attention to Pavi's ramblings. Amber had already made herself comfortable on the couch, and Pavi sat opposite from them in a chair with Marissa on his lap. Marissa wiggled her fingers at Shilo and smiled.

"I'm an expert at fashion design and trend setting," she said, flashing a bright smile that looked a little forced. Shilo nodded and sat next to Amber.

"Yes, about the offers... I would love to help GeneCo., but the idea of changing myself or becoming a part of something I know nothing about is... rough," Shilo said. She looked down at her hands that had folded themselves in her lap.

"I figured as much," Amber said. "That's why the discovery of your new hair was such good timing. You could always be the spokesperson for a hair product meant to speed up hair growth and make it healthier. It's one of the older products, but that will also help persuade people away from unnecessary surgery and keep them out of debt."

Shilo nodded. "I like how that would work out. What would I have to do?"

"What!" Pavi yelped. "You don't want a _surgery_ at all?"

Marissa looked a little shocked too, but she also held herself a little better than disbelief that some people are actually a little happier with their appearance. Her eyes looked steady as she nodded and flashed another smile.

"No. I don't need to fix anything about myself. It would be a little nice to have longer hair, but anything drastic would be against who I am." Shilo smiled and turned back to Amber. "What do I need to do?"

Amber smirked at Pavi before adjusting the edge of her short leather skirt. "It's simple," she said. "I'll start out with setting up a commercial to put on the GeneCo. board. It's a simple before and after shoot for now. I'll take a picture of you before I leave and send you some shampoo to wash your hair with. The instructions on how to use it appropriately are on the back. I'll also include a hairlength chart standard with any hair growth tonic from GeneCo." Shilo nodded.

"Is there any risk of rashes or... hair loss?" Shilo asked. She didn't want to loose her hair after having it for such a short time.

"If you don't follow the instructions appropriately, then both are likely. Just do as it says, and you should be fine."

Shilo grinned. Pavi frowned behind his mask. It still covered his face even after her bought Amber's old one. He barely wore it these days. Marissa whispered something in his ear.

"Remember, Amber, Marissa has her appointment with Gallate soon."

Gallate Wells was an up can coming opera star meant to be GeneCo.'s new voice. Blind Mag was dead after all. Shilo sighed and stood.

"I won't keep you guys, then." Amber stood up and still for a moment. She hesitated before reaching forward and hugging Shilo gently. She then stepped back and nodded. Shilo blushed and felt a little shocked.

"You won't be disappointed, Shilo," Amber murmured. Pavi laughed and was out the door while Amber slowly trailed after him. Before she left, she took a smiling picture of Shilo for the commercial.

Shilo did some research after everyone had left. One of her father's old medical books was out in front of her as well as several notes from her mother's illness. Her mother also had several symptoms that Shilo now had, but her's were more severe. Both thought that she simply needed to drink broth and light foods, but it turned out she just kept getting sicker. Shilo decided to take Amber's advise and start at a hundred calories.

She opened a clean notebook and started to scribble down the few notes on Hypoglycemia should could record. Her father's handwriting was starting to fade off the notes, and the textbooks held very little. It was almost like a dying disease. She did find that most patients would normally start on a two thousand calorie diet, but Shilo also counted in the fact that she didn't eat a lot in the first place and she only feinted once in a while.

She started to open the fridge in her kitchen and organize food so she knew exactly what she needed to eat through out the days. It also soothed her to organize and control herself more. She doesn't meant to forget meals. She was used to her father bringing them to her, though.

She reached for the jug of purified water and hoisted it to the table.

"Need a glass?" Graverobber asked.

Shilo, out of her new, wonderful habit, yelped and reached for something to throw. Graverobber caught her hand and set it down gently on the table.

"Not this time," he said, grinning deviously. "I saw Amber leave, though. What did you decide?"

Shilo snorted. "What am I? You favorite source for submarket gossip?"

"Of course, kid," he said, a teasing edge to his voice. He tugged a curl gently. Shilo smacked his hand and reached for a glass in a tall cabinet. She stood on her tip-toes to get a firm grip – she didn't want to drop it - before setting it on the counter. Graverobber poured from the jug himself.

"Aside from the fact that the world looks at you like some prophet, you hold a lot of respect as a person in general. When people look at you, they see someone who held their morals despite the fact people tried scaring her away from them." Graverobber grinned and shrugged. "Could be worse."

Shilo nodded and sipped her water. She knew that. Graverobber wandered to her table and sat on top of it, examining the books there closely.

"These are ancient," he commented. "What's Hypoglycemia? Looks pretty bad from this angle, but your handwriting is as bad as... his." Graverobber never said her father's name. He barely spoke about him with Shilo, which was comforting and confusing.

Shilo never talked about Nathan, and she was always frustrated when people tried to pump her for some dirty secret on her own dad. Still, no one would think of that except him. _What makes him understand?_ she wondered?

"Hypoglycemia is the blood disease I have. I need to eat so many calories a day because my blood works through the food faster I guess. These textbooks are sketchy since they're from twenty years ago. My dad's notes aren't much better since he and my mother had always thought that food would make it worse. I'm sort of compiling my own stuff now so I can manage it better."

Graverobber winked at her. "Aren't you resourceful?"

Shilo shrugged. "I'm not doing a surgery." Graverobber blinked and grinned.

"Unexpected. That's a nice change. You're becoming a business partner then?"

Shilo giggled. "Nope. I'm going to be a spokesperson for a hair product. Amber came up with the idea this morning when she found out I now have hair. It's a before and after commercial, so I'll have to use the product first. She took a picture before she left."

Graverobber nodded thoughtfully and stood. He stretched his arms up. "I'm leaving town soon," he finally said after a few short moments of silence. Shilo gasped and nearly dropped her glass of whater.

"For God's sake why!" she asked, feeling a sharp pang. Graverobber was one of the comforting constants in her life that wasn't trying to exploit her past. It hurt her to think of him leaving like that.

"Because, kid, I've got some ghosts here too. Not too many friends either. You and Amber are nice, but you wouldn't hold up to what's going to be slung at me soon." Shilo blinked at his explanation. He noticed it and cleared his throat. "I've stopped selling street Zydrate. Not only do I have no money or want for a job, but now I have some very angry people who always depend on me for their addictions. The only other option is the Love Market." Both of them shuddered.

A few weeks after the Final Opera, the Love Market lost many valuable members. Most of them were big supporters of the former GeneCo. who were frustrated with the changes. Rumor was they were going underground to work with other rebellious people who thought GeneCo. should go back to the way it was. They had started attacking the company's credit afterward, and they were also attacking Shilo. They were very extreme sometimes, but they never hurt anyone outright... yet.

Graverobber was once part of the Love Market. It was a street made for prostitution. Still, he hated it. He had all but given up on love after that. It was something he never talked about, but it was the only clear story on him that everyone could tell. Shilo nodded.

"I would need a clean start," he said. "I'm thinking of Rockton. It's a short distance from here..." Shilo shook her head and grimaced.

"Don't even think about it. The organ failures there are more frequent because of pollution alone." Shilo took a sip of water and glared at the floor.

"Then where do I go, kid? No one's gonna hire me here. Why would they? I'm a former submarket professional who has a nasty history with the Love Market and many underhanded ways."

"Stay here," she said. "My dad's room is empty now." She stated it plainly and finished her water. Graverobber shook his head.

"Kid..." He noticed the solid look in her eye and stopped. He started again. "Shilo, I can't. If I do, it would make you look bad. It would bring down the shiny reputation you have. It would also make Amber look a little bad... I've helped her knock Zydrate after all."

Shilo paused in cleaning up the papers on the table to give that some thought. "Who has to know? Who could know? You could just stay in the house and be bored all day. Beyond that, since when did I care about how I look to people. I don't know about Amber, but she's been talked about for years. She probably doesn't care either. I can always talk to her and"-

Graverobber covered her mouth with his hand to stop her. "No," he said simply. "I can't. I won't do that to you and Amber." Shilo bit his hand to get him to remove it from her mouth.

"If you don't stay here... I'll... I'll..." _You'll what?_ she thought. _Never forgive him? If he's trying to be noble, he wouldn't care so long as we were okay._

Graverobber sighed and rubbed her head. "Calm down, kid. You act like I can't take care of myself." He grinned and started toward the door. "I've done it for at least fifteen years now. My mom and dad both died of organ failures when I was five, so I would consider fifteen years good practice." Shilo ran to catch up and tug on his arm.

"I don't care! Stay for the night, at least. Take my dad's room. When Amber comes to drop off the product tomorrow, we can ask her. Maybe she can help..." Graverobber gently pulled her arms off of him and set them at her sides.

"Shilo," he said. His smile was gone now. He looked so serious that Shilo found herself unable to speak. "No. If it makes you feel better, I'll say good-bye. I won't take advantage of the only friends I have, though." He left her standing there, feeling upset. She ran to her room.

Tears started to sting her eyes. She reached for her comlink and called Amber.

"Hello?" came a crackly greeting.

"He's leaving!" Shilo wailed.

"What? Shilo? Hang on. I'm in a crowd." There were loud noises coming through the link. Sudden silence caused Shilo to try and calm herself. "Who's leaving? Shilo, what's wrong?" Amber's voice was clearer now.

"Graverobber is leaving. I tried getting him to stay but he just... left." She sobbed again. There was a moment of Shilo just sobbing and Amber's hitched breathing.

"I'll... I'll... Give me a minute. I'll be there in a minute. Bye." The line went dead. Shilo collapsed into her pillow and sobbed herself into sleep. She didn't even noticed when Amber crawled into bed next to her, whimpering herself into sleep as well.

_Graverobber_, Amber thought. _Why are you leaving, love?_


	3. Tears and Hair Tonic

**Another chapter. xD I'm on a role this week!**

**Shilo starts her hair care transformation! Amber confesses to Shilo a secret. A shocking date with Pavi too...**

**I own nothing from Repo [though I wish I did].**

Shilo cuddled a little closer into Amber's arms. Both of them had woken up some time that morning, but both were too shocked and sad to do anything beyond lying in bed. Amber squeezed Shilo gently and finally sat up. Her hair was a shocking pink color, and her dress looked incredibly expensive. Shilo squinted and sat up too to get a better look at Amber's light blue dress. The neckline dipped very low, and Shilo was once more envious of Amber's beauty. Both girls stared at each other a moment, examining puffy eyes and red noses on both of their faces.

"He's leaving," Amber finally said. "He's... leaving." She covered her face with her hands. Shilo put her arms around Amber. She seemed so... weak. It was strange to see Amber in such a vulnerable position. Slowly, Shilo slid from her bed and rubbed her eyes. Amber did the same thing and sniffed.

"I know he's leaving," Shilo sighed. "I... why couldn't he just stay here? He said he didn't want to hurt our image, but I don't care about mine. I... I was going to ask if you could help but... Was I going to ask too much?" Shilo glanced at Amber, suddenly afraid she was imposing on someone who was barely a friend.

"No," Amber said, tucking a curly pink lock behind her hair. "I would have done anything to protect him. I... need a distraction." She ran to the far corner of Shilo's room and reached for a pink, sparkly duffel bag. She pulled out a small box designed with GeneCo.'s new label and the word "Grow!" boldly printed on all for sides. Amber set the box on the bed.

Shile sat back down on the bed and looked at it. It was the shampoo. She stared at it a moment before opening it. The box was small, and so was the bottle. It was a small glass bottle that was corked tightly shut. There was also the hair growth chart and instructions in the box.

"You could probably start this morning. It's supposed to stimulate the follicles on your scalp if you keep it on there. Careful about letting the suds drip anywhere else or hair will sprout there too... um, I'll make breakfast. Take a shower. We'll talk once we both..." Amber trailed off and started to stair into space.

"Calm down?" Shilo placed a hand on Amber's shoulder while she asked. Amber blinked and nodded before leaving the room. Shilo read the instructions:

_Rub into soaking hair and scrub thoroughly. Wait thirty seconds. Rinse scalp, body, and hands as thoroughly as possible. Use anti-tonic on body and hands and face to keep hair from growing in unwanted areas._

Shilo frowned a moment. "Anti-tonic?" she muttered, looking in the box. At the very bottom, there was a small packet. It looked like it would have a simple moist towelette in it. When Shilo gently squeezed the packet, she found it was filled with gel. She sighed and went to take a shower.

She had never had the pleasure of washing her hair before. It was... strange. She used the hair tonic after using her father's old shampoo and conditioner. According to the chart, her hair should grow six full inches in three weeks if she used a pea sized drop everyday for a week. Doing just that, she rubbed the tonic in her hair and rinsed it out after thirty seconds.

When she stepped out of the shower, she had dressed in a black skirt, black tights, and while, frilly blouse. The collar went all the way up her neck, and a small pendant rested carefully around her neck. It held a picture of her mother and father together. It was one she found in her father's room and had copied down to the pendant.

When she went downstairs and to the kitchen, she smelled delicious food. She also heard quiet weeping she assumed was Amber's. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Amber making scrambled eggs on the stove. Shilo stood behind her and squeezed her shoulder gently. Amber turned around and gave Shilo a crushing hug.

"I've... I've never had a friend before. He was the first person I could think of as a friend. I... I..." She pulled away and sniffed. Shilo took over cooking breakfast and served both her and Amber a plate. By then, Amber had calmed herself enough to sit down and not sniffle every ten seconds. They started to eat in silence.

"He said Rockston maybe. I'm not sure if that's where he's going, though," Shilo admitted. "He told me last night. I called you right away after he left."

Amber nodded. "I figured he wouldn't want to take advantage of you or me and the connections we have." She sighed. "He's more noble than he realizes." Shilo nodded her agreement.

"Do you think he'll say good-bye to me?" Amber asked. Shilo shrugged.

"He probably considered not saying good-bye to me either, Amber." She remembered how serious he looked. "He looked pretty haunted a moment, too." Both girls sighed and sniffled. Then they both smiled and reached for each other.

"I have a secret," Amber admitted. Shilo's brow raised a fraction. "I used to be jealous of you, Shilo. I didn't get a lot of attention as a kid. Dad was always obsessing over the success of GeneCo., and both of my brothers were harsh to each other and sometimes me. When I saw you, though, a girl who had all of this attention that I craved, I was jealous. To me, you used to be a nobody who didn't deserve what she got."

Shilo frowned. "You're so pretty, though. You have people surrounding you all of the time. You are well known, and despite what happened, people are actually starting to sort of respect you now that you're trying to change GeneCo. Granted, that respect is a little shaky and sometimes a little fake, but people still look at you the most."

Amber snorted. "They looked at the hundreds of surgeries and crazy things I did. Almost nothing about my body is real now. Only my eyes are the original part of me."

Shilo looked at the glossy, icy blue eyes. She hadn't realized that Amber's body could be completely plastic by now. Amber stood and took her empty plate to the sink. She rinsed it and then set it down in there. Shilo did the same. Both of the girls spent the rest of the morning quietly preparing for their day. For once, both felt incredibly comfortable with each other. It was almost as if they had lived together for years.

Shilo looked out the window of her bedroom, standing behind the bars just past her window sill. The small platform was still there, and she stood on it now. She looked through the smog, her eyes adjusted to it since birth, and watched the city sprawl below. She could see everything from her window. She looked at the clock in her room as she stepped back on her floor. It was nearing late afternoon. Amber was still downstairs.

Shilo exited her room to tell Amber the time. The worry of Amber missing something important made her rush downstairs. She stopped before they could both look up and see her from the stairs.

Graverobber had arrived during the time Shilo had spent looking out her window. Amber wept into his shoulder, and Graverobber simply held her gently. She heard him trying to sooth her and calm her. _He came to say good-bye_, Shilo thought, relieved Amber wouldn't feel too abandoned.

"You don't understand!" Amber heard her say.

"I know quite well why you want me around, Amber. I don't"- Graverobber's voice sounded stressed and concerned when he was interrupted.

Shilo peeked from the very top of the stairs.

"I don't care! That doesn't mean I'm going to let you get hurt. You stay here or I'll just track you down and drag you back myself. You have another friend here as well!"

Graverobber sighed. "I know." He suddenly raised his voice. "I also don't appreciate her eves dropping. That's normally my job." He chuckled weakly as Shilo stepped quietly downstairs.

"I'm sorry I interrupted," she said. Amber nodded and smiled at her.

"Even I can't reason with him to stay," Amber said. "I... I..." Amber pulled away and ran up the stairs. Then Amber did what she always did when she couldn't handle her own feelings. "I have a party in two hours. I'm taking a shower!" She was distracted and gone.

Shilo and Graverobber stood staring at each other for a few moments. Finally, Graverobber grinned cheekily and plopped down on the couch. "Since when did I get two little sisters who nagged at me all day?" he asked. Shilo swallowed the knot in her throat and ignored the pain in her chest. Graverobber was still leaving. She knew he hadn't given in yet.

She reached for the small pillow on the chair opposite from him and chucked it at him. Graverobber caught it and chuckled. "I didn't even sneak up on you that time," he said.

"Let's not forget tradition, _kid_," Shilo said, trying to smile. Graverobber caught how shaky it was and patted the seat next to him.

"Is it your turn to feel sad?" he asked, half joking. He pat her shoulder gently when she sat down. Shilo glared at him and snatched the pillow to throw at him again.

"Feel sad? Of course I feel said, stupid. You were my first friend outside of my room!" She flicked his forehead and sniffed. Graverobber sighed again and set the pillow beside her.

"Amber's really bent out of shape, isn't she?" he asked. He stared at the stares she'd run up. Shilo nodded.

"She's pretty out of it. She ran over right away when I told her. She's right, though. She'll track you down. I'll make it worse and help her." She grinned, a little stronger this time. Graverobber chuckled.

"That's better. It's not like I'm leaving forever, kid. Just until things calm down in the submarkets and I can show my face as an honest man."

"Honest man my ass."

"Plenty men say it's a wonderful ass too."

Shilo gasped and blushed bright red. She was not used to comments about her body. In fact, she had ignored the fact she was a seventeen year old female who had known only one male in her life until she was caught up in the Final Opera. She backed an inch away from Graverobber a moment, slightly embarrassed about the comment. Graverobber laughed.

"Never said I said it myself," he said. He rubbed her hair. His sleeve smelled like sulfur again. Shilo's eyes narrowed and her brows pinched together.

"Sulfur again? I swear to god you smell like Sulfur!" Shilo took his sleeve in her grip and sniffed delicately. Definitely Sulfur. She had only smelled it once when her father had done a little homeschooling with her. She had taken a small liking to science, but had loved studying the many bugs around her too. Still, sulfur was such a familiar smell to her.

"Well..." Graverobber shrugged and stood. "Since you seem to be the stronger of the two of you, I'll let you hold off Amber while I escape. I need to finish up some business, but I'm leaving by tonight... Shilo..." He looked as though he was haunted by something. Shilo blinked and waited for him to finish. "I... think you need to stop studying bugs!" His haunted look was carefully masked by a cheeky grin. "What's with you and bugs anyway? Bye!" He ran out the door as she chucked the pillow at him once more.. Shilo blinked again and shook her head. _That man..._ she thought as she picked up the pillow and replaced it on the chair.

**Graverobber POV**

He walked down the slums of the submarket. Rick was on this street somewhere, and he owed Graverobber for the past few years he worked "interest free". People from the corners glared at him. They no longer came to him in hoards for their street Zydrate. Sure, it was his only form of income, but he just couldn't sell it anymore. Why?

Shilo.

She took control of herself in a dire situation, and she changed herself around and brought on a new vision of the world. Graverobber was simply one of those people who was swept up in awe of who she was as a person. Beyond that, he knew her on a more personal level. Who she was was just another piece that had fascinated him. He didn't remember when he started to think of hardly think of anything but her, yet he knew that she still clouded his thoughts even now.

Rick stepped out of the shadows and confronted Graverobber himself.

"Look who grew a pair," Graverobber said, chuckling a little. "Does this mean someone's in the shadows waiting to strike?" He listened carefully to any movement that might give someone hidden away.

"No, Graverobber. I have your pay. Just stay away from me now. You're giving me a bad rep now that you're hanging around Sweet and Shilo." Rick nervously threw a bag filled with money at him. Graverobber caught it and grinned.

"Oh? What is the world saying now? I'm just telling a couple of friends good-bye before I skip town." Graverobber was shocked that gossip had gotten this far already, but he hid it well with his cheeky grin. He then reached into his pocket and drew out a throwing knife. The movement was quick as he sent if lying toward rick. It struck him in the forehead.

Rick's body fell to the ground and lay still. Blood polled around him. In this circumstance, Graverobber would normally feel relieved to have another Zydrate smuggler off his back, but he now felt guilty and ashamed. That started after her fell in love with Shilo...

**Back to Shilo's house.**

Shilo waved at Amber in the doorway. "See you after the party?" Amber asked, a grin plastard on her face. Shilo could see how hard she was trying. She nodded and waved good-bye again. Then Amber was gone in the car that would escort her to a fancy party.

Shilo went to the kitchen and started to make a quick dinner that would fulfill her calorie quota for the day. The pasta tasted sweet and stiff in her mouth, but she was just teaching herself to cook. She had found her mother's old recipes a few days ago. It was perfect timing. She struggled to understand some of it, and she had to read from a few old books, but she figured out how to make pasta. She had covered a plate and left it in the fridge for when Amber got home as well.

Shilo ate a forkful and sighed. The evening was starting to wear on, and it was no doubt that Graverobber would be leaving soon. She had no doubt he could have been gone now. She took another forkful. Her comlink, safely strapped to her wrist, started to buzz on her arm. She frowned and checked it.

It was a message from... Pavi?

"Shilo," the message said. "I would like to meet you soon. Tonight would be great. Dress to the nine's, darling, because we're going out to dinner. I'll have a car come get you at six o'clock!" The message ended.

Shilo looked at the clock on the wall of her kitchen. She had twenty minutes. She sighed, forked another mouthful of pasta, and then covered the plate and set it in the fridge next to Amber's. Knowing the Largo family, she was probably left with little choice. Still, she was confused.

"What now?" she thought, wondering why Pavi would want to speak with her.

Shilo ran to her room and searched through her closet. She found a dark red dress that went to her knees. The sleeves were short and poofy around her shoulders. A black leather corset-belt wrapped around her middle and boosted her chest a little. She felt shockingly pretty in the dress. She also picked out a pair of black stockings she hooked to a garter belt. She then slipped on a pair of black boots that had a small heal and stopped at her ankle. She buckled them just as there was a knock at the door.

Shilo walked carefully downstairs and opened the door to the obvious driver. He gestured toward the car.

He opened the door for Shilo, and she stepped in as gracefully as she could. Pavi sat across from her and smiled from behind his mask.

"Shilo!" he cried gleefully. "I'm glad you could make it. You look gorgeous by the way." Pavi himself had tied his long-ish hair back and wore a black suit. He moved to sit next to her. Shilo stiffen when he settled his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm telling you, this place is fantastic," he said, starting off on a ramble of authentic Itallian food. Shilo simply stiffened a little more. His shoulder felt heavy, and she felt a little awkward. The car started to slow to a stop. The driver came around and opened the car door. Pavi stepped out first. He then held his hand out for Shilo to take.

Shilo ignored his hand and stepped out of the car herself. Pavi grinned at her reaction to the restaurant.

It was flashy and bright and meant for big-named people. Shilo wasn't one of those people. She immediately cringed away. Pavi wrapped an arm loosely around her waste and started to tug her gently along.

"Calm down, Shilo," he said. "You belong here with these people too! You're practically a celebrity now." Shilo only frowned and shook her head.

"Pavi, why did you want me to come anyway?" she asked. "Couldn't you have just stopped by?"

Pavi chuckled. "Reservations for two under Largo," he told a bored looking waiter. The waiter nodded and led them to their table. It was a secluded table toward the back. "It wouldn't be nearly as much fun with some glamor and romance." Shilo grimaced.

"Pavi, what romance?" Shilo asked, watching as the waiter set the menus on the table before them.

"Why, the romance of a candle-lit dinner of course. You're right, though. I'm here on another matter. Two glasses of red wine please," he told the waiter. The waiter nodded and vanished. "Look at your menu and order something, Shilo. I need to talk to you about GeneCo."

Shilo groaned and opened the menu. She looked at the first thing on the menu and then decided that would be it. She set it down on the table and waited for him.

"What about GeneCo. now?" she asked, exasperated on the topic. Pavi chuckled.

"Why, I hope you aren't thinking I'm here to blackmail you out of anything. I'm actually hoping you'll help us out. Amber is changing her ways, but she is... ah... a little more difficult when it comes to socially connecting with others these days. Her connections have almost rejected her on several occasions. Now she's trying to win them back, but it isn't working as well. No one trusts the family."

Shilo gaped at him a moment. Pavi looked up and grinned. "Close you're mouth, dear. You aren't a codfish."

"Pavi," she said, "That is the most mature and observant statement I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Pavi sighed.

"Amber wasn't the only one affected by being called a disappointment. Sure, I guess most people still don't enjoy that I love women to an extreme, but I've given up on convincing them no one get's hurt if it's not serious." Pavi shrugged as the waiter reappeared. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli and..." He looked at Shilo.

"I'll have the same," she said, forgetting her choice. The waiter nodded and left.

"Shilo, I want you to accompany Amber on her next party and discuss with some of the people your plans to be the spokesperson for the hair product. Have you used it yet?"

Shilo nodded. "How would that be useful, though?" she asked.

"You're an icon now, Shilo. People look at you and see your story and see you as a strong woman who has wisdom and insight others don't. They will do as you do." Pavi grinned and rested his elbows on the table.

"Pavi, you seriously could have just stopped by my house and told me this," Shilo said. She was still highly confused at his behavior.

"What fun would that be?" he asked.


	4. Brothers and Sisters

**The date continues! Amber is injured by a brother... but which one? [I'm sure you can all figure that out for yourselves though.] Graverobber doesn't leave quite yet...**

**I own nothing from Repo [though I wish I did].**

Shilo had to admit, the food smelled amazing. She sniffed again and watched with wide eyes and a plate heaped with ravioli covered in sauce and well cooked mushrooms was set in front of her. She hadn't realized how hungry she suddenly was. _Maybe it's because I'M the one cooking_, she thought with a wince. Her father used to cook for her. She had never picked up a recipe in her life. Pavi took a bite of his food and moaned in pleasure at the taste.

"This place is amazing! I just love the food. I haven't seen such authentic Italian ever since I actually visited the place," he said, taking a sip of whine.

"You've been to Italy!" Shilo asked. Most people refused to leave the country. It had become politically dangerous out there when you suddenly switched countries. That was mainly when the organ failures had started. It wasn't national alone. It was world wide.

Pavi chuckled. "Only a few times. I try to stay in America. I loved some of the fashion there, though. That's how I came up with the mask idea." He passed his hand over the white mask that covered burned and scarred skin. "It's all the rage there. It still is. I've done some small research on fashion."

Shilo nodded and started to eat her own food. It was amazing. The sauce slid down her throat warmly, and the wine had a sweet and spicy taste to it. She had never tried food or drink like this before. Her father had worried too much for her health. Pavi laughed again.

"Shilo, you look as though you starve yourself. I hope not. I just hope you're naturally that thin." He examined her critically a moment.

Shilo shrugged. "I used to eat whatever my father brought me. Then I'd have nothing to do in my room all day. Whatever my dad brought me, I just assumed it was regular food and that I would gain weight normally." She sighed. "I... I wonder what he was really feeding me." She stopped eating a moment, suddenly losing her appetite. Pavi picked up on that.

"Shilo," he said, "I'm not going to pretend that you aren't upset over what my family has done to your life. I won't apologize because it's a weak move, and, as much as I feel I should, I don't think you would accept it from me quite yet." He laid a hand over her's.

Shilo gasped and pulled her hand away, blushing a little. She didn't understand the sudden jump in her heart. Pavi's face looked so gentle, though, that she couldn't fathom how relaxed and happy she suddenly felt. The spark of emotion caused her to take another sip of wine. Pavi raised a brow behind his mask. He didn't quite understand Shilo's reaction either, but he simply smiled like every girl acted this way around him. He also took a sip of wine.

"So Amber's next social party to spread the word is next thursday," Pavi said. "That will be a week time. According to the chart, your hair would have grown two inches by then. You should keep a picture of how you first looked in your wallet. Keep that tucked away in your purse. When people ask about your hair, just smile and think of a way to work your new role into the conversation as subtly as possible. That will give you points with people who don't enjoy preaching or snobby behavior."

Shilo gaped at him again. Pavi sighed and gently tapped a finger under her chin. She blushed and leaned back from it a little, still unadjusted to the sudden spike in emotion.

"We still had to be socially conscious when father was alive," Pavi said. He, too, looked upset at bringing it up. "Of course, Amber never cared until he... well..."

Shilo shook her head. "Don't talk about it if you can't handle it yet. Lord knows it took me a while to simply disguise it for the cameras." She was glad the paparazzi had quite harassing her. They slowly backed away from her when she did nothing for a while. These guys were covered with them for life.

Pavi smiled at her. "Thank you," he said. The genuine thanks made her smile shyly at him. They both ate and talked about easy things for a while.

Shilo shared some of the information on bugs she had with him. He had a strong look of distaste that most people had when she talked about them. No one quite understood Shilo's fascination with bugs. One of the bigger differences, though, was that he actually payed attention and commented on what the bugs actually did. She had explained the poisoning process of an endangered spider that liquified your insides if you didn't treat it soon enough. Despite the fact that Pavi had turned a little green, he still kept up with everything she said.

When Pavi went on about the latest fashions, Shilo gave him the same polite interest and cursed high heels at the same time.

All in all, the evening was shockingly pleasant...

**Amber's POV**

Amber adjusted her long, shocking yellow gown that held a line of diamonds along the bustline. The sleeves stopped at her wrists. The people looked at her dress, something so flimsy and whimsical, and wrinkled their noses. Amber simply smiled and held herself like she always did. She couldn't afford to be daunted by these people now.

She rounded the party like she regularly would. She chatted, made plans, and obtained as much information as possible in the most subtle form she knew.

All in all, the party was normal. She even revived a couple of old connections that she would need in the future. She sometimes slipped the word that she had visited Shilo in a delicate way that seemed completely normal. Only someone so socially active and capable of lying so well could walk as she did in a party.

That was everyone there.

Luigi had also made an appearance. Amber spotted him from the crowd and rounded on him. Her eyes glowed with irritation that Luigi mirrored.

"Why are you here!" she hissed at him. Still, her face looked as though she were amused and excited her brother had joined her.

Capable of lying.

"Because the party was meant for the Largo family," he retorted, the same easy face on as her. "You shouldn't even consider yourself a Largo anymore Amber _Sweet_! You and Luigi are the disappointment after all."

Amber didn't even bat an eyelash. "Don't forget," she sighed. "You're in the same boat with us." She walked out of the stuffy room and away from Luigi. She found herself on a balcony near the main room of the party. She could hear Luigi's angry foot steps behind her.

"You know that father would never have said that. He never told me I was a disappointment." Luigi grabbed Amber's wrist roughly and yanked them hard. She winced and faced him.

"He did. You're in denial," she said. Amber pried her wrist from Luigi's hand and walked back to join the party.

Luigi was getting even more temperamental and violent lately. In public, though, nothing bad would happen. He still had enough grace to keep himself clean in public... or so she thought.

"I'm not through with you Amber!" Luigi yelled from across the room. He picked up a vase and chucked it in her direction. It smacked her in the back. The glass shattered against her enhanced spine and slit her skin. The back of her dress started to turn bright red with blood, and Amber collapsed on the ground. She had blacked out from the pain.

The crowd was too stunned to react at first, but loud screams erupted when Luigi kicked Amber's unconscious body in the ribs. A couple of males restrained him, and someone called for an ambulance.

**Back to Shilo and Pavi**

"...Then the corset she wore! It was to die for Shilo. It would have looked nice on you too," Pavi said. He grinned and took a sip of wine.

The meals were finished, and they simply just sat and talked now. Shilo grimaced and shook her head. It was the third time he had stated that she may look good in some other piece of clothing.

"Still, I don't think a dress that only reaches just below my ass is my style," she said. Pavi laughed while Shilo glared at him teasingly.

"Plenty of men would say it's a beautiful ass too," Pavi said. Shilo blushed bright red once more.

"Graverobber said the same thing," she muttered, looking at the hands folded into her lap. Pavi sighed.

"Of course he said it, Shilo," Pavi said. "He's practically head over heels for you!"

Shilo gaped at him again, and Pavi tossed his hands up in mock exasperation.

"We really need to work on those outdated table manners," he teased. Shilo only gulped and took a long sip of wine before finally finding the slightly buzzed courage to respond.

"I don't believe you Pavi Largo," she muttered. "Graverobber has this huge crush on Amber. I swear!"

"Did he ever tell you that?"

"No."

"Did you ever hear him tell her that?"

"No."

"Then why do you think he likes her?"

Shilo thought a moment. "Every time she leaves, he's there twenty seconds later. He asks me what she wanted and how she was doing and how she was acting. He always freaks out about how she dresses so every man turns to stare at her. It sounds like concern and lust and slight jealousy for her attention to me."

Pavi shook his head as she finished her observation. "Shilo, he's asking about how she acts and what she wanted because he's worried GeneCo. would take advantage of you. He says she dresses like a whore because he doesn't enjoy whores. He asks about how she acts because he doesn't want her intimidating you and"-

"And," Shilo interrupted, "His eyes light up every time he asks. You know, when people get really excited about someone when they don't want the other person knowing."

"Do you ever suppose it's because he's proud that Amber's kicked the addictive habit of Zydrat? Further more, he's probably proud that he was able to help her."

Shilo blinked and shook her head. "I still don't believe you," she said, keeping her voice firm and steady. Pavi only grimaced and paid the bill.

"I should return you"- Pavi's comlink buzzed on his arm while he was talking. His brows furrowed together behind his mask as he answered it.

"Pavi, this is Marissa. Amber's in the hospital. Luigi banged her up pretty bad. I'm here now. Luigi's been arrested. Get here soon."

Pavi and Shilo were both up and out of the restaurant. Neither said anything to each other on the way to the hospital. Once in a while, both would look at each other uncomfortably and then look away, but both remained quiet. When they finally stopped, neither waited for the driver to open the door for them. Both were close to a near run to Marissa.

Marissa raised a brow at the couple but only shook her head. Shilo sighed at the red-head who had offered to help with surgery ideas. Marissa looked at Pavi and hugged him.

"She's... hurt. Really bad. He threw a vase at her back and kicked her in the ribs. The doctors said the spine was enhanced and would heal itself, but she would be in a coma until the repairs could complete themselves. They have no idea how long it will take."

Pavi disentangled himself from Marissa and nodded gravely. He then went ahead to find the room Amber was resting in.

Marissa and Shilo stayed there.

"You aren't going to follow him?" Marissa asked. Shilo shook her head no.

"When I was depressed, I could never think straight. I couldn't handle other people trying to define my thoughts for me either. I couldn't be around people in that kind of mood. I would freak out and snap at them." Shilo shook her head. "He needs to sort himself out first and then talk to other people. You're free to follow him, though. I won't make that choice for you."

Marissa grinned weakly at her. "No, I think I'll tak your advise." Shilo smiled and nodded as both girls settled down in the waiting room.

**Three hours later...**

Pavi joined the two girls with tired eyes. Marissa had fallen asleep. Her head was on Shilo's shoulder. Pavi grinned weakly at Shilo and sat down next to her. He shook with emotional exhaustion. Shilo pat his shoulder and started to nudge Marissa awake. Pavi shook his head no and leaned his head on her other shoulder.

"Am I a human pillow now?" she hissed, poking his ribs. She wouldn't admit how she wanted to shake a little. Pavi chuckled weakly. There they stayed for a while.

**Morning.**

Somehow, all three of them had fallen into Shilo's house late at night. Amber was still in a coma, and the three were kicked out of the waiting room. The doctor swore he would send for them if she woke up. When they all got home, Marissa had shared Shilo's bed in her room while Pavi took Shilo's guest room [once her father's room]. Sometime during that morning, Shilo had a strange sense of deja'vu when she woke up cuddled next to Marissa. Marissa was still sleeping, though, so Shilo slipped from bed and stared at herself in the mirror. She would need to shower. She also still wore her nightgown from last night.

Shilo grabbed a towel, clean clothes, and her tonic. She then tip-toed to the shower, not quite able to tell if Pavi was awake. Her father and her had shared a bathroom, so there was only one. Since the door was closed, she knocked first. No reply. She stepped in and closed and locked the door behind her. The shower curtain was open, and the room felt a little warm.

_Pavi is awake_, she though. The warmth was all too familiar from the shower. She took her own shower, doing as she did yesterday with the hair tonic.

When she left the shower, her hair felt softer and curled a little more. Her hair also looked healthier from the slightly steamed mirror. She also took a moment to self-consciously stair at her naked body in the mirror.

She was still skinny. Her breasts always looked a little to small to her, but they were perky young. Her hips weren't very big, and she felt as though she lacked a figure. She felt extremely self-conscious. There was a knock at the door along with a sleepy "Anyone in there?" from Marissa.

"Hold on!" Shilo called through the door. She finished drying herself up and dressed in the black skirt and white blouse. She buttoned up the vest as she left the bathroom, used towel slung over her arm. Marissa had found the towels herself. She nodded to Shilo before disappearing into the bathroom. Shilo nodded back and walked downstairs.

A small yelp of pain caused her to stop. She looked down the stairs and spotted Pavi. She gasped. She had never seen him without his mask before.

Pavi turned and looked at her, a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "It's a little painful to put on sometimes," he admitted. Shilo nodded and controlled her facial expression before approaching the subject. She finished walking down the stairs and stopped in front of him.

Pavi's face was scarred from a failed surgery many years ago He didn't really have a face to replace it. Yet another reason to wear the white mask so fashionable to Italy.

"Do you need help?" Shilo asked.

Pavi blinked at her and finally nodded. "The hooks near my ears are more difficult. I can't quite seem to catch them without a mirror to help, and I heard you in the shower so..."

Shilo simply nodded and pinched the small hook by his left ear gently between her thumb and finger. She brought it gently around to the catch. Pavi winced, but he kept his hands pinned at his sides. Shilo did the same with the next hook.

"I look terrible without it, don't I?" he asked.

"You do, but that's just a piece of you. It's not who you really are now, Pavi," Shilo said, heading toward the kitchen. Pavi blinked and grinned. No one had been that honest and sincere with him before. He could appreciate that from her.

Pavi followed after. "You cook?" he asked.

Shilo laughed. "Yeah right. I mutilate a recipe when I attempt to cook and somehow burn water in the process. My cooking is a work in progress though." Shilo opened the fridge for milk and spotted the plate she'd left for Amber the night before. She also spotted hers. She winced and took the jug of milk, setting it on the table while she kicked the fridge door shut.

Pavi searched through cabinets and found cereal and two bowls while he waited for Shilo to regain her composure.

"I'd made leftovers for her last night," Shilo said slowly. "I'll toss them. I obviously need to work on my spaghetti anyway."

Pavi nodded in small understanding. Shilo smiled weakly and set out three spoons. Marissa joined Pavi and Shilo while they ate breakfast a short while later, her bright red hair moist.

"How did you find out so fast last night," Pavi asked her. Marissa sighed.

"The party she was at was the same party I was at. Luigi showed up because the invitation was for the Largo family, but she was a required guest. You two were optional. There was a fight, and that was it. I had done some room design for the host, so I had an invite as well. I was the one who called the ambulance."

Pavi nodded and squeezed her shoulder gently. He looked at Shilo.

"Thank you for letting us stay last night," he said. Shilo nodded.

"It's fine. I wouldn't want to be alone tonight anyway. Luigi might have been arrested, but who knows what he would do to escape." All three of them shared an identical look of fear and irritation.

Marissa finished her breakfast and stood. "I have to go," she announced. "I need to make a statement. It could gain sympathy for Amber even though it may hurt GeneCo. a little."

Shilo stood after her and started to gather empty cereal bowls. Pavi just sat there awkwardly a moment. Shilo looked at him and smiled.

"Pavi," she said. "Would you like to go with me to see Amber soon? I'd rather not go alone."

Pavi smiled his gratefulness and stood. "My plans are canceled for today anyway," he said. "I'll take you there myself."

Marissa smiled. "I'll meet you guys there when I've thoroughly convinced people Amber deserves a second chance."

The three of them split to finish off their morning routines.

**Later that afternoon...**

Pavi sat by Amber's hospital bed. Shilo stood outside the room and looked at them both through the window. She still didn't want to bother him. He looked wrecked through the glass. Despite how Shilo wanted to swoop in and help, she knew to hold herself back a little longer. If he truly needed her beside him, he would come for her.

A radio in the hallway started announcing news about Amber's incident.

"_Amber Sweet, new head of GeneCo., is still in the hospital. Luigi, though, escaped arrest last night and is now on the loose. If anyone has any information to his location, please call us at..."_

Shilo froze. _Luigi escaped!_ she thought. During her thought, a hand had clasped itself strongly on her shoulder. Shilo turned to scream, but Graverobber stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand.

Shilo stopped and collapsed into his arms. She didn't realize how emotionally wrecked she was either. She took a minute to sob into his embrace and relax there. Graverobber smelled like sulfur again, but she ignored the fact at that moment. Graverobber gently stroked her hair while she cried.

"Shilo," he whispered in her ear. "I came as soon as I heard. I'm gone one day and... and..." The witty comment died on his lips. Shilo simply sniffled into his jacket and then pulled back. She leaned against the window.

"She's... she's hurt so bad. Her spine was enhanced, so it's putting her in a coma while it's repairing itself. She could be like that for years while her body tried to fix itself," Shilo explained. She watched Pavi watch Amber through the glass, turning to lean on the window with her shoulder. Graverobber stroked her cheek gently.

"Luigi escaped," he said simply. Shilo nodded weakly. "He's dangerous. You need to hide for a while. If he could do this to his own family, think of what he would do to someone he hated."

Shilo glared at him. "I won't be scared," she said sternly. "I refuse to run from him. If he finds me, I'll"-

"What?" Graverobber asked. "You'll what? Run for cover? Call the cops? It would take him two seconds to overpower you, Shilo! I won't let him do that to you!"

Shilo snorted. "Stay at my house, then. Don't move! Once Amber wakes up, she'll want to see you anyway. She really likes you, and you like her."

Graverobber's brows furrowed together. "Since when did I say I liked Amber? Sure, she's a friend but..." He caught Shilo's confused look and shook his head. "I don't like her. She's my friend, and someone I tried helping. I'm proud of what's she's accomplished off Zydrate, and I'm proud that I was a part of that, but I don't like her in that way."

Shilo still looked confused. "It doesn't make sense," Shilo said. She walked away from the window to take a seat in the char across from it. "You always came and asked about her right after she left. You were always wondering what she was up to and how she was doing and"-

"Shilo, don't you see! I was worried she would harm _you_. I was worried she would scare _you_. Shilo, I really love you." Graverobber gripped her shoulders and kissed her gently on the lips.

Shilo was too shocked to respond a moment. She could feel his lips pressed gently upon hers. A few seconds later, she found herself reacting, interested in this new feeling. She could feel her pulse quicken and her skin heat up under her lips. She lifted a hand to rest gently against his cheek. A few seconds later, they pulled apart and stared at each other.

Shilo could feel the heat in her face. For a moment, she could say nothing. Graverobber took a seat next to her. Her draped his around her while Shilo leaned her head gently on his shoulder.

"Geeze, kid, you can really get people to react." Shilo simply nodded and closed her eyes, overwhelmed by unknown emotion.

**An hour later...**

Shilo sighed and opened her eyes slowly. Sleep. Why did she always need sleep these days? Shilo grimaced as nurses and doctors slipped in and out of Amber's room. Pavi had joined them sometime and had sat on Shilo's other side. He looked relieved and exhausted at one time.

"She's awake," he said. "She's sick and in constant pain, but she's awake and alive. The doctors are doing light examinations on her now. They said she'll take a few months to completely recover, but she can start walking and doing physical therapy in two weeks. She was so lucky..."

When Shilo started to move, she remembered Graverobber's arm around her shoulder. He had also fallen asleep and was still sleeping. She squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Will we be able to speak with her soon?" Shilo asked him. Pavi nodded.

"They want us to come back tomorrow morning, but it's sooner than I was expecting." Shilo nodded and prodded Graverobber awake.

He sat up and yawned. He then nodded to Pavi and stood.

"Is she awake?" he asked. Shilo and Pavi both nodded. Graverobber grinned weakly and started to walk off. Pavi glared after him.

"Why is he here?" Pavi asked.

"He was worried like we were," Shilo told Pavi. Pavi simply shook his head and stood himself.

"Let's get something to eat," he said. Shilo's stomach agreed with him. As she stood, a wave of dizziness came over her. Pavi had to steady her a moment.

"Yes," Shilo said. "I need food or I'll faint."

"That's an interesting thing to say. I'll interrogate you later," he said. Both of them settled on fast food while they watched nurses slip in and out of Amber's room until night fall.


	5. Three Weeks Later

**Let's see how Shilo's new hair looks! Luigi is still on the run and making some plans. Amber recovers some. Pavi and Amber make plans to capture Luigi. When I tired describing Shilo's mom, I went with what I saw on the movie during the multiple flashbacks. I swear she had light brown hair.**

**Three weeks later...**

Shilo blew a light brown curl from her eyes. Amber sighed and readjusted her pose.

"Knock it off!" she hissed. Amber had been slightly touchy during the weeks of recovery. Then again, she had been unable to do anything to fend for herself against the cameras, questions, and rumors about what happened between her and Luigi. The only thing she could handle was holing away in her room back at her own home for the whole recovery. She had recently come back from a physical therapy appointment.

Shilo straightened her back again and grinned. "I can't help it," she admitted. "I've never had hair this long before. Six inches when it's curled. A whole nine inches when I get around to straightening it. I've never really felt so... girly." A sheepish grin slipped onto her face. Amber sighed and took the picture. It was the final picture before Shilo shot the commercial and started her first few steps to helping GeneCo. rebuild itself.

Once the picture was taken, Amber took Shilo's hand and helped her up. "How's the search for food going?" she asked teasingly. Shilo had only fainted once the whole three weeks of Amber's recovery. "I heard you finally settled on a number."

Shilo grinned again. The three weeks of Amber's recovery had only caused the two to become a little closer. Now they were slightly attached to the hip at times. Shilo had even appeared at one of her big social parties for her. Of course, Shilo swore she'd never do it again, but the two had found themselves rolling on the ground in hysterics about the party.

"2500 calories and I know for a fact I won't faint anymore," Shilo confirmed. "Of course, I've been trying to get out and move around lately. I mean... I don't normally gain weight, but so much food would make me slow."

Amber snorted. "Honey," she said, "You have a high metabolism. It's from your mom's side... like your hair."

Shilo blinked and turned. Amber had never mentioned Shilo's mother. She knew that her mother was once in love with Amber's father, Rotti, but she never did get the whole story. Amber sat on the couch and pulled a small book out of her purse. She set it on the coffee table.

"I was going through dad's old things," she said. "He had this old album of her and him together. He also has some medical records on her supposed 'illness'."

Shilo nodded and took the album from the coffee table. She opened it slowly. The first picture inside was one of a beautiful young lady with fair skin, black eyes, and light brown curls that stopped at her shoulders. The look in the woman's eyes were firm and steady. A younger Blind Mag stood behind her, and a younger Rotti Largo stood at her right. Both females looked steady and firm in their eyes, and Rotti only mirrored that. Amber sighed and stroked the picture.

"What if she had been my mother?" Amber asked. "What if you had been my sister? What if... Naw. No more of that." Amber stood and picked up her purse. "Keep that," she said on her way to the door. "I figured you may want to see what you may look like in the future."

Shilo nodded numbly and slid the picture out of it's plastic covering. On the back, a small letter was scrawled in:

TO my dear fiance. I hope our love makes a story to remember.

Shilo wanted to laugh at the painful irony in his words. Yes, when her mother left him, the story to remember happened. In the end, Shilo had no parents, and Rotti had died, and the Final Opera had been born. Shilo slid the picture back into the small album and looked at the other pictures. Some of them contained a picture or two of just her and Blind Mag, but Rotti was in several of them. There was one picture at the very back, though, that made Shilo smile weakly.

Shilo's mother and father stood together in the shadows. Her mother had her arms wrapped around her father's shoulders, and she could see the two of them embrace each other in secret... they thought it was a secret. Shilo closed the book as a knock sounded at the door.

Shilo sniffed, she hadn't realized a few tears had come to her eyes, and she opened the door. Pavi stood there a moment, slightly confused at the sad look on Shilo's face, but stepped inside anyway when she let him in.

"Are you alright?" he asked. A blond hung on his arm today, and she looked around in distaste. She sniffed at Shilo and averted her eyes as if Shilo was a cursed demon waiting to be crucified by the holy ghost. Shilo ignored it, already adjusted to Pavi's many ornaments.

"I'm fine," Shilo told him. "Are you about to go out with another friend? Why did you stop by?"

Pavi laughed a little. "Always one to get to the point, huh? I'm here with my friend Cassandra. She and I are going out to eat lunch in a bit, and I thought I'd stop by and see if Amber was here. She has her appointment in"-

"Thirty minutes. She just left." Shilo slipped the album into the pocket in the vest she wore today. Pavi raised a brow but said nothing.

"Pavi," the blond started to whine. "When will we be leaving? I have so many important things to do today as well as romance with you!"

Shilo smiled at her kindly and nodded. "Of course, I shouldn't keep you two," she said. If Shilo hadn't known any better, she'd have thought the blond was trying to make her jealous. Unfortunately, she didn't know much about how other people may act, so she shook the blond's hand.

Pavi grinned, amusement hidden behind his eyes as he turned back to the door. "Then, if Amber stops by, remind her"-

"That she has her appointment set up for next week at five-thirty with Dr. Vally," Shilo finished for him. Pavi raised a brow. "What?" Shilo asked. "I keep tabs on her too."

Pavi chuckled and pulled Cassandra out the door with him. Shilo waved at them as they left. She then closed the door and leaned against the wall.

Shilo busied herself for the next hour doing a little more research on her blood disease and looking up whatever she could on Graverobber. He'd left right after he'd spoken with Amber the morning after she woke up. Shilo hadn't heard a word from his since. In frustration, Shilo slammed the top of her ancient ScreenLink off.

"Since when were you violent, kid?"

Shilo reached for the only thing she could safely toss and stopped. It was the album. She patted the pocket and turned to face Graverobber.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "I would have sworn you would have stayed a little while. You left Amber to start recovering on her own!"

Graverobber grinned cheekily. "Amber's tough," he said. "She'll make it on her own. Besides, I though you would want word on Luigi."

Shilo stopped dead in her tracks. She'd been terrified Luigi would come after her next. She took a seat back on the couch, ignoring the protested crunch of crushed papers. Graverobber leaned against the wall.

"Is he... planning something? Do you think he'll plan to hurt Amber again or Pavi or... me?" Shilo's eyes widened as she curled her knees under her chin. Graverobber sighed and walked over to her on the couch. He brushed some papers aside and sat next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Kid, he won't get near you with me on his back," Graverobber said. Her gently turned Shilo's face toward his with a finger.

Shilo blushed as he gently leaned down to kiss her lips again.

"I've been wanting to do that since I left, but I figured finding Luigi was important." Shilo felt her skin pulse again, but she also felt herself stiffen a little as if her muscles were expecting something. Graverobber leaned his head against her's a moment.

"Shilo," he whispered in her ear finally. "I love you."

Shilo jumped out of his embrace and ran to her room, terrified by the three words. The last time she'd heard those three words, her father had died in her arms. She hadn't realized how much it would hurt to lose him, and loosing someone so important would only make her lose her mind. She slammed and locked her door behind her and dove into her bed, unaware her reaction might have scared him away. She whimpered and closed her eyes.

**GeneCo.'s main office...**

Amber sat behind the desk and puzzled her next move with the company. She would have the setup for the commercial ready by Friday, so Shilo had a couple of days to adjust to her new length of hair. Morale was low. Very low. Amber was hoping to stop major productions to spend some time and money on a plan to bring morale up, but she worried over how to introduce the importance of this to the sponsors who helped pay for the research.

Damn the research...

A knock at her door distracted her thoughts. Amber looked up from the mess of papers and clutter on her desk. "Come in," she called, her hand resting gently on the drawer that held her gun just in case. Pavi opened the door and grinned weakly from behind his mask.

Amber breathed a sigh of relief as Pavi locked the door.

"What an insult," Pavi said teasingly. "You thought I was him! I would have much more class and style in murdering my own sister." Amber snorted and stood from her chair. She paced a little bit as Pavi made himself comfortable in one of the lounge chairs in her office.

"What is it, Pavi?" she asked. "I still have no idea how I'm going to run this company when the employees don't even trust us. Thank god we still have as many as we do!"

Pavi held up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, princess. I just thought you would appreciate knowing that I received some information on Luigi." That caused Amber to stop pacing and set on the couch across from her dress. She remembered laying on this couch during several occasions when her father sat behind that desk... it was painfully reminiscent. Pavi cleared his throat to continue.

"An inside man who sympathizes with your accident has told us that Luigi is making a plan with a dangerous ex-repo man. They're both planning to catch you and me alone. When both of us are dead, Luigi will swoop in and take control." Pavi shrugged. "I'm quite disappointed in him actually. I figured his plan would be a lot more intricate than that. Most people would assume Luigi was the one who killed us."

"Unfortunately," Amber started, "He would have enough power by then to reinstate repo men and cause more fear. No one would dare speak against him with those bloodthirsty monsters attached to his purse strings." Amber shook her head and stood. "Who was the sympathizer?"

Pavi smiled. "None other than Graverobber himself." Amber turned and raised her hand to smack her brother. He grabbed her wrist gently and set it down at her side. "I'm not kidding this time," he said. "I spoke with him before he went to tell Shilo."

Amber nodded and composed herself. He would probably want to protect Shilo. He really loved her... like a sister. Amber started to deny the thoughts that Graverobber wasn't in love with her again while she started to think over a plan.

"We could let him catch us," Amber suggested. "We would need to set this up carefully, but we could lure him into thinking we're sitting ducks. Then we could"-

"No," Pavi said. "He's grown a little bit smarter than that. Sure, the plan is simple, but it's a plan no one can really stop unless he simply doesn't succeed in killing us. We'll need to insult him. His temper would make him mess up and get it to confront us himself. Then we can simply deal with him on our own terms."

Amber nodded grimly. She knew what that meant. "What insult should we use, brother?" Amber asked. Pavi sat up a little straighter and thought for a moment.

"We should insult his capability. We should publicly announce we know his plan and how he was foolish to hide it and how he should just give up and turn himself in. He'll feel sufficiently upset with that. Then we announce Shilo's new role there too and when we'll be shooting the commercial. Shilo would have to sign autographs, but we should have enough people to protect her. He might go after her is the problem..."

Amber sighed and started to calculate in her head. "We'll have to tell her. We'll have to tell her and see if she would be in the plan. See if she may be able to help..."


	6. Announcement

**Apologies for the short chapter guys! And the late update. D: A combination of transfering schools, new job, taking care of the family, and sheer writer's block has made these past few months a pain in my butt. xD I own nothing [though I wish I did] from "Repo! The Genetic Opera".**

Shilo's eyes widened. "No." That was the only word that came out of her mouth. Then she stood from the couch inside the GeneCo office and turned to leave.

"Shilo, wait!" Amber said, standing and rushing toward her. "You have to understand. We'll protect you, and if this is the best way to catch Luigi, then we'll have to try." Amber knew she was grasping for straws, but the need to do this plan drove the woman to beg. "Please!" she began. "We have to try this. We need to do this!" Shilo started to feel guilty and disgusted.

Amber never begged. Not unless it was important. It also made the older woman look weak and helpless. Shilo hated seeing people helpless after what had happened in her life. Her father had been helpless, she had been helpless... Hell! Even Rotti had been helpless, and she still felt disgusted by seeing him that way. "Fine," Shilo finally said, striding out of the room.

Shilo was escorted by a pair of law officials. They looked intimidating, but both were lazy. Shilo didn't feel she could be protected if this was the kind of protection she would get. When she finally reached home, she ran to her room. She didn't feel _safe_! Graverobber entered too (through the window of course) and sat by her bed.

"Something is wrong," he said simply, passing off his usual smirk for a concerned frown instead. Shilow looked up at him and shrugged. She then turned on her wall screen.

**An Announcement from GeneCo**

Amber stepped in front of the screen. She looked beautiful, but there was a subtle brace that could only be spotted if you looked close to her underarms. It was concealed, but Shilo already knew it was there.

"I know many of you have been wondering how I've been recovering from the attack." Amber didn't mention that it was Luigi, but the fact hung in the air like a deadly gas once used by Repo Men to stun their targets.

Questions were asked, and Amber knew exactly what to say. "Luigi poses a weak threat to GeneCo to be honest." Her eyes twinkled with suppressed humor.

Amber was still a good liar.

"He feels that we'll succumb to a silly plan. Who I'm really worried about is the ex-Repo Man he's planning to team up with. Now there's a threat." Her face went to humored to serious in a subtle shift. "While getting Pavi and I alone is a simple plan, it's a ridiculous one."

_"Ms. Sweet! Not only have there been reports of Luigi with ex-Repo Men, but there have been reports of him meeting with Graverobber too!"_

Only someone who knew Amber well enough could tell she was caught slightly off guard by this. She recovered quickly. "Graverobber is the man who helped me with my recovery from Zydrate withdrawls, but he is still known to sell it in the submarkets." Her face was cooly composed. _"Do you feel betrayed that Graverobber is possibly selling Zydrate to Luigi?"_ Amber didn't flinch. "No. I have no reason too. He's been my friend, but his life is his own."

_"You mean you two aren't dating!"_ There was a collective gasp through the crowd of reporters. It was obvious that Shilo wasn't the only one who thought something was between Amber and Graverobber.

"Of course not!" Amber said, looking amused again. "He's my friend, not my boyfriend. He's head over heels in love with his job and with Shilo anyway."

_"There are rumors that GeneCo will be broadcasting a new commercial with Shilo soon. Is this true?"_ Amber smiled sweetly and started to lay out the details too. Shile has played a part in leading GeneCo into a new ere with her selfless forgiveness. Of course there was going to be a commercial! Of course shooting would begin that week!

Of course this was going to be the beginning of a clean start...


End file.
